Je te protégerais
by killuanatsume
Summary: Des souvenir:je me souviens Des remorts: J'aurais dû te protéger Une promesse personnelle:Je te protégerais Eh c'est quoi ce résumé! C'est ma première fic alors dites moi ce que vous pensez bonne lecture!


Bonjour à tous bon avant de commencer je tenais juste à dire ceci : l'anime et les personnages de Magical Girl Lirical Nanoha A's et Strikers ne m'appartiennent seul cette fic est ma propriété. Bon eh bien j'espère que vous allez aimer lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire. Oh avant de passé à la fic je voudrais faire quelques petites mises au point : les mots écrient en_ italique_ sont utilisés quand le personnage est faible quand les mots sont en *_italique*_ ce sont les pensés de Vita et quand les mots sont en « _italique »_ c'est les pensés de Nanoha.

Et maintenant passons à l'histoire.

Je te protégerais

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées nous étions ennemies. Tu étais dans le bureau d'administration le camp du bien et moi et les autres nous étions les chevaliers du livre des ombres nous étions donc dans celui du mal. Dans le but de protéger et de sauver notre maîtresse involontaire de neuf ans victime d'une maladie, nous étions prêts à tout pour que notre but soit atteint. Nous nous sommes affrontées de nombreuses fois. Te souviens tu quand nous nous sommes présentée? J'ai détruit ton nom. En réalité, je pouvais dire ton nom mais je ne te considérais pas comme mon égale donc je ne prenais pas la peine de dire ton nom. Après environ 6 mois de combat acharné, nous sommes devenues des alliées. Non nous sommes devenues plus que des alliées, nous sommes devenues des amies. Nous étions tous dans le bureau d'administration : toi, Hayate, Fate, Shigunum, Arufu, Zaphira, Shamal, Rin et moi.

Deux ans plus tard, alors que tu avais seulement 11 ans un événement dramatique est arrivé, un événement qui me hante encore aujourd'hui. Cela c'est passé lors d'une mission, supposément sans dangers, où nous étions que toutes les deux. J'étais près de toi rien de grave n'aurait dû se produire. Hélas, comme avec Hayate je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. Tu t'es fait poignarder dans le dos alors que j'étais sensée te protéger. Je me souviens encore de cette scène après 8 ans. Tu étais couverte de sang et alors que je te tenais dans mes bras tu prononças ces phrases qui hantent encore mes cauchemars après tant d'années.

__Désolée c'était de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez vite. Est-ce que tu vas bien?_

Et alors tu as perdu conscience. Ensuite je me suis mise à hurler de toutes mes forces. À hurler comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fais.

**_OI! BANDES DE BAKAS!! VOUS ÊTES SUPPOSÉS ÊTRE DES MÉDECINS BANDES DE CRÉTINS!!! MAIS QUAND ON A VRAIMENT BESOIN DE VOUS ALORS LÀ VOUS N'ÊTES JAMAIS LÀ VOUS ÊTES PATÉTIQUES…EH?!?! ELLE PERD DU SANG!!!! DÉGROUILLEZ VOUS MAUDITS MÉDECINS ET RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI MAINTENANT!!!!!!!!!**

À l'hôpital j'étais effondrée, les médecins ainsi que : Shigunum, Shamal, Hayate et Fate avaient beau me dire « Tu n'y es pour rien ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a été poignardée et si elle est tombée.» Je continuais à pleurer tout en me blâmant et à me haïr pour ce qui c'était passé. Cependant, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai entendu les médecins te dire que tu ne pourrais peut-être ne plus jamais être en mesure de t'envoler voir ne plus marcher. Car à ce moment, j'ai vu des l'armes briller dans tes yeux et quand tu as vu que les médecins étaient partis tu as éclaté en sanglot et là, je me suis mise à crier ou plutôt à hurler de désespoir et d'agoni. À ce moment là tu t'es déplacée très vite vers moi (en chaise roulante). Je me souviens très bien de la conversation que nous avons eu à ce moment.

_ Je t'ai entendue hurler! Est-ce que ça va?

_ Bien sur que je vais bien pour qui tu me prends?!!

_ Vita, je te connais depuis deux ans maintenant, et je sais si tu dis la vérité ou si tu te caches derrière des mots pour te protéger. Alors dis moi as-tu mal quelque part?

_*Bon sang je n'en peux plus je vais craquer!!*_

Juste au moment où j'ai pensé ça, je me suis mise à sangloter dans tes bras.

_ Je… non…moi je n'ai mal nulle part mais toi oui et c'est de ma faute! Tu t'es fait poignarder dans le dos alors que j'aurais dû te protéger et maintenant tu ne pourras peut-être ne plus jamais marcher et tout ça c'est de ma faute!! **JE NE ME LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS!!!!!**

_« Oh non elle a entendue…Eh mais une minute de quoi parles t-elle?!!? C'est de ma faute pas de la sienne!! Il faut absolument qu'elle arrête de se blâmer sinon elle va se détruire, sombrer et peut-être même…NON JE NE VEUX PAS, PAS *ÇA *!!!! »_

_ Pardonnes-moi Vita mais c'est pour ton bien!!

_ Mais de quoi tu…

**Clack**

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que tu m'avais fortement giflée au visage.

_ Eh qu'est-ce qui te prends!?! J'avais raison tu m'en veux!!!

_ Oh oui je t'en veux tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mais pas pour ça!! **OMAE, ONTONI BAKA!!!!!! COMMENT OSES-TU CROIRE ÇA!!!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS QUE TU DISES QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE T'ENTEND!!!!?!! PLUS JAMAIS!!! JE NE SUPPORTERAIS PAS QU'UNE DE MES MEILLEURES AMIES SE TORTURE MENTALEMENT POUR UNE FAUTE QU'ELLE N'A MÊME PAS COMMISE!!!!! **Promais-moi de ne plus te blâmer!!

_D'accord

Tu m'a dis d'arrêter de me blâmer pour ça. Je te l'ai promis, mais je pensais à tout autre chose.

Cela c'est passé il y a 8 ans. Aujourd'hui, 8 ans plus tard, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme de 19 ans. Tu as recommencé à marcher depuis que tu à 12 ans et à voler depuis que tu as 12 ans et demi. Tu es devenue extrêmement puissante. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour entraîner au mieux : Erio, Caro, Subaru et Teana. Cependant, toi qui est-ce qui te protégeras? Qui sera ton (ta) protecteur (protectrice) ton chevalier?

_ Vita??...VITA!? **VITA JE TE PARLE!!!!!!**

_Ah oui désolée! Bon maintenant passons à…

_ Vita les exercices sont fini depuis 30 minutes, je commençais à m'inquiéter tu semblais sur le point de sombrer!

_ Oh désolée j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs et réflexions.

Ce sera toi-même? Non! J'en doute! On ne peut pas toujours se protéger. Dé fois, on a besoin de quelqu'un. Et cette personne…Cette personne ce sera moi! Si tu as devant toi un ennemi que tu ne peux pas battre appelle moi et je serais ta force. Je ne laisserai plus jamais ce qui c'est passé il y a 8 ans t'arriver!

**PLUS JAMAIS!!!!!!** Je deviendrai plus forte et alors je…

_Vita tu viens?

_ Oui j'arrive! Je te le promais…

_ Hein que dis tu Vita?

_ Tu vas te moquer de moi.

_ Eh bien cela va te sembler étrange, mais quoi qu'il arrive, si tu es en danger, je serais celle qui te porteras secours. Moi le chevalier au marteau de fer, Vita, je te protégerai envers et contre tous, toi, mon ancienne ennemie, mon égale, ma rivale, mon alliée et mon amie. Je te protégerais…Nanoha.

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé reviews s'il vous plait. ^^


End file.
